


Kidnap (Steam Powered Giraffe and Doctor Who)

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Steam Powered Giraffe, spg - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Multi, One Shot, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beciles have kidnapped Rabbit, and are experimenting with the robot's blue matter power core. Peter Walters II and III, Professor Guy Hottie and The Spine go on a rescue mission, but things go horribly wrong.<br/>Meanwhile, the Doctor is investigating a rip in the space-time continuum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnap (Steam Powered Giraffe and Doctor Who)

_The TARDIS, The Crab Nebula, 2324…_

The Doctor propped his feet up on the console, slipped on a pair of sunglasses, and leaned back to watch the view through the open TARDIS doors.

“Just look at that K9, beautiful, beautiful…”

“The Nebula is indeed an impressive sight, master.”

The Doctor flicked his sunglasses up and peered at K9.

“Now, did you mean that, or were you just saying it to make me feel better?”

“Master, I was attempting polite conversation-”

A loud beeping began to sound from the console, and The Doctor expertly switched his sunglasses for his spectacles. He jumped up and spun the scanner screen round to face him.

“Oooh, someone’s gone and ripped a hole in the space-time continuum. Gotta go check that out!”

“Master, this could be dangerous-”

“That’s the point K9!”

The Doctor pushed the button to close the doors, then spun around to pull a lever, long coat flapping behind him. The central column began to move, and the TARDIS wheezed.

“Allonsy!”

 

_Walter Manor, San Diego, California, 1950…_

 

The Spine sat in his favourite armchair. He was attempting to read, but The Jon kept asking him questions about hot air balloons. The Spine sighed and fetched a book on the subject. The Jon settled down with his book and finally left The Spine in peace.

The silver automaton’s reading was interrupted again by Peter Walters II and III and Professor Guy Hottie walking into the room. The Spine looked at them.

“Sirs?” He asked.

“Spine,” Peter II said gravely.

“Sir?” The Spine said, tensely, noticing Peter’s tone.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know how else to tell you, the Beciles have kidnapped Rabbit.”

The Spine balked.

“They’ve _what_?”

“We’re going on a rescue now, but we thought we should let you know,” interjected Guy.

The Spine stood and drew himself up to his full height.

“I’m coming.”

“No, Spine,” said Peter III.

“Yes I am. I promised your father that I would look after the other robots, and that is what I shall do.”

 

The carriage slowed to halt in a back alley, and they climbed out.

“Sirs, why are we stopping here?” The Spine inquired.

“Well, we can’t exactly pull up outside the Beciles’ place, can we?” said Guy. The three men began to walk down the alley, and The Spine followed.

“Stay here, Spine,” commanded Peter II.

“What? No!”

Peter II rounded on The Spine.

“You will do as I say! We may have already lost one robot today; I will not risk a second!”

The Spine clenched his fists, and his optics glowed a brighter green.

“You forget, _boy_ , I am your senior. I watched you grow up. Do not assume that because you are human you are superior to me. I have fought in wars, what have you done?”

The Spine had not noticed Peter III coming up behind him, and did not register it until it was too late. III flicked the shutdown switch on the back of The Spine’s neck, and the automaton slid helplessly into unconsciousness.

 

It was not a normal start up, The Spine was jerked alert, and he felt a terrible pain in his core. He was confused; the only thing that could have jump-started him like that was a sudden surge of blue matter energy. Something like…

… _an explosion._

Before he knew it, The Spine was running.

 

The Beciles’ lodgings had been flattened. The sky was rent open, purple through the clouds. A strong wind whipped up debris and dust, and The Spine had to grip the brim of his fedora to stop it flying off. He jumped as a strangely dressed man in a long coat touched his shoulder.

“What happened here?” The man asked.

“I… I think Rabbit’s core exploded,” The Spine replied, barely able to get the words out.

“And is Rabbit a blue matter powered robot, like you?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

The man took off his spectacles and looked at The Spine with sincerity.

“Listen to me,” he said, “the explosion ripped a hole in the space-time continuum. We have to close it. My name is The Doctor. I need your help getting people out of the wreckage, understand?”

The Spine nodded.

 

“Doctor! I’ve found someone!”

The Spine lifted up a concrete pillar, to reveal Peter III. He wasn’t moving.

“Three? Three?” The Spine stood helplessly. The Doctor ran over and kneeled down beside Peter.

“He’s had a minor stroke. Think I’ve got something to help with that.”

The Doctor rummaged in his coat pockets, brought out something and touched it to Peter’s neck. Peter’s eyes fluttered open, and he peered around. He spotted K9.

“Oh, a robot dog. How fascinating,” he said, then his eyes rolled back, and he fell unconscious again.

“No no no no no!” The Doctor patted Peter’s cheek then touched the device to his neck again.

Peter opened his eyes again, looking more alert this time.

“PETER!” he screamed, then looked up and saw the Doctor. “I’m sorry,” he said shakily, “my brother, his son in law, they were vaporised.” Peter was crying, leaving pale streaks through the grime on his face.

“Sir?” The Spine said, disbelievingly. Oil began to leak from his optic sockets, dripping off his chin and onto the ground.

“Look, I know this is really insensitive, but there’s a tear in the space-time continuum, and the only way I can think of to close it is to set off another explosion inside the rift. Do you have any blue matter?” The Doctor asked hurriedly. His words jolted Peter out of his misery.

“At the Manor, yes, but, it’s a few miles away, and I assume the horses bolted.”

“That’s fine; I’ve got my own transport.”

They were interrupted by a moaning from a few feet away. The Spine lifted up a broken chalkboard, to reveal Ignatius Becile and…

… _No,_ that hideously misshapen thing could not be _Norman_ , could it?

Ignatius had been the one moaning, Norman was unconscious.

The Spine lifted Ignatius up by the front of his shirt. Ignatius’ right arm hung stiffly by his side.

“ _Becile_ ,” The Spine growled, curling his hand into a fist and drawing it back.

“Spine, no!” Peter shouted, urgently.

The Spine looked at him in disbelief.

“You could kill him!” Peter said.

“And what if I did?” The oil was flowing down The Spine’s cheeks in streams now, and he spat his words. “He killed Rabbit, your brother, and Guy. He is a poison!”

“Show him you are better! You have always wanted to be human, now is the time to prove you are.” Peter looked at The Spine pleadingly.

The Spine hesitated, then dropped Ignatius to the floor.

“I’m going to find Rabbit.”

 

The Spine stared at Rabbit’s broken chassis. There was a giant hole in Rabbit’s chest, and The Spine’s older sibling’s optics were dead. The Spine picked up the chassis, he refused to think of it as Rabbit, and walked back to where Peter and The Doctor were.

 

The Spine carried Rabbit’s chassis into the Doctor’s box. He was briefly shocked that it was bigger on the inside, but so many things had happened that day that it was not a stretch of the imagination to believe it. The Doctor had brought Peter and the Beciles inside as well. He pulled a lever and the box began to make a groaning, wheezing sound.

 

When the Doctor opened the doors they were in Walter Manor entrance hall. The residents of the Manor had gathered, probably drawn by the sound. Peter gravely recounted the events of the past few hours to them. People cried when they learned of the deaths. Mary and Wanda embraced each when Peter described the deaths of their husbands. The Spine stood numbly, still holding Rabbit’s chassis. Peter sent Mark to get some blue matter for the Doctor, then came to stand by The Spine.

“I think Rabbit can be repaired, you know,” he said.

“How?” The Spine replied, “You haven’t fixed Hatchworth, how is Rabbit any different?”

“Replacing a core is a lot easier than fixing one that’s broken.”

The Spine held Rabbit a bit tighter, hoping that Peter was right.

“Are you sure? What about Rabbits mind?”

“Well, the inner workings of the head are still intact, so if we replace the core Rabbit should get everything back. There might be some memory loss to start with, but I believe we could sort that out.”

The mutant Norman sidled over to them.

“What do you want?” The Spine spat.

“Ignatius was a prick,” Norman said, “he didn’t treat me as his assistant, more like his servant. When he told me of his plan to kidnap one of your robots, I admit I thought that it was going too far. I never wanted anything like this to happen. I’ll testify against him, if you want. If you’ll let me stay here.”

“Norman, I think that could be arranged,” Peter replied, offering his hand, and Norman shook it.

The Spine smiled slightly. Today his life had been broken. But maybe, just maybe, it could be fixed.

 

The Doctor tossed the blue matter bomb out of the TARDIS doors.

“Once that goes off the rift should collapse in on itself. They might get some freak weather down in San Diego though.”

“The rift was not large, your plan will work, master.”

The Doctor sat down and sighed.

“I’m not sure about today K9,” he said.

“Master?”

“Those people’s lives were destroyed, all because some man was a bit too curious. I’ve seen so much death. I wish humans would stop breaking things.” The Doctor sighed again and closed the doors. “C’mon K9, let’s get out of here before that thing explodes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my fan fiction writing club at school (yes, I know, it's an awesome club!) I had to write a crossover on the theme of kidnap, and I thought writing about Rabbit getting taken by the Beciles would be a good idea.


End file.
